Sombras
by Summer.RL
Summary: Cuando la oscuridad invade los corazones, hasta los más inocentes son capaces de tener los sentimientos más negros. One Shot
_Un poco de tiempo y me dispuse a escribir esto desde el punto de vista de Orihime. No suelo escribir en primera persona, pero lo hice para variar. Muestra una faceta más profunda de Inoue, no la inocente y dulce. Porque todos tenemos más de una careta._

 _Auspicia este escrito: In spite of - Saybia_

 _._

Sombras

 _._

No muchas veces me permito tener malos sentimientos, simplemente no va conmigo. He tenido suficientes experiencias malas como para envenenarme con pensamientos negativos. No, no va conmigo… pero a veces… a veces… no puedo evitarlo.

Puedo ser muy inocente y niña para muchas cosas, pero no siempre es así. Hay cosas que solo me guardo para mí… porque son demasiado horribles como para confesarlas, incluso para hacerlo a mí misma. He perdido tanto, que no estoy dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo.

Lo intenté, intenté acercarme a él. Intenté demostrarle que en tu ausencia podía encontrar apoyo en mí. Infructuosamente intenté ser para él lo que ella es. Tu maldito recuerdo, maldito maldito recuerdo. Porque sé que cada vez que me miraba, cada vez que me hablaba amablemente, cada vez que veía una fingida sonrisa en sus labios… estaba tu sombra, tu espejismo sobre él.

Y solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Solo un poco más para que él comenzara a ver en mí lo que vio en ti. Quizás unos meses más, unos años más… ¡Qué más daba el tiempo! ¡Si tú no ibas a regresar! Pero nuevamente, cuando él más necesitaba apoyo, cuando estaba desesperado… tú volvías a aparecer. Maldito recuerdo, maldita sombra, maldita seas.

A veces, en la oscuridad de mi habitación me permito odiarte. Cuando nadie me ve, cuando mi conciencia e inocencia se sumergen en las penumbras, es así cuando puedo ser libre de sentir la frustración que traes consigo. La manifestación de todos mis miedos, de mis inseguridades… el alter ego de mi propia alma.

Solo te requirió un par de palabras para sacarlo de su estado devastado, para volverlo entero otra vez. En menos de un minuto lo que yo no logré en 17 meses. ¿Por qué? Tú no estuviste, tú no lo viste, tú no tuviste la decencia de preguntar ni una sola vez por él. Nada te importó en ese tiempo mientras yo me desvivía tratando de confortarlo… Y simplemente te apareces borrando toda desolación que tu ausencia provocó en él. Sin rencores, sin culpas… él simplemente te aceptó de regreso como si nunca te hubieras marchado… porque tal vez para él nunca lo hiciste. Tu sombra siempre lo rondó, se aferró a tu recuerdo para mantenerse de pie, para funcionar en un mundo que sin ti para él carecía de sentido.

En la oscuridad de mi cuarto me permito odiarte. Detestarte. Llamarte egoísta, maldita, maldita seas. ¿Por qué eres tan importante? ¿Qué embrujo le lanzaste? ¿Qué pusiste en su corazón el día que tu zanpakuto le atravesó el pecho? Lo viste, te recordó a ese viejo amor… y lo quisiste para ti… lo ataste a tu vida.

No, no fue así… no fue tu culpa. Simplemente pasó, procurado por otros que tenían otros planes para ti, para él. Pero ellos no midieron en lo que sucedería entre ustedes una vez que su macabro plan se ejecutara. Ellos simplemente jugaron sus cartas sin pensar que jugaban con personas… con dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer… ¿era tan difícil prever lo que sucedería? ¿O acaso era otro de sus sucios planes? ¿Seguir perfeccionado otra generación de humanos-shinigamis? No… claro eso no era. Es solo mi mente tratando de ser más oscura que las mentes que unieron sus destinos.

-Ya está –dices encendiendo una vela y poniéndola en el centro de la mesa –Tanta oscuridad solo hará que nos durmamos –agregas con ese dejo de imposición.

La tormenta provocó el corte de energía hace unos cinco minutos, cinco minutos en que mi mente se inundó de las sombras que suelen invadirla cuando la oscuridad cae cada noche en mi habitación.

Pierdes tu vista en la pequeña flama y una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios. ¿En qué piensas, Kuchiki-san? ¿Piensas en él tal vez? ¿O piensas en ese otro a quien tanto te lo recuerda? ¿Por qué no simplemente te dejas embeber en su recuerdo, de ese que perdiste? Vete a las sombras con él… con su recuerdo… con tu dolor por haberlo perdido. Construye más barreras alrededor de tu corazón para que Kurosaki-kun nunca pueda alcanzarlo. Nunca… nunca… pueda llegar a él.

Porque el día que lo alcance, habré perdido todas las esperanzas…

-Creo que no regresará la luz –dices mirando a Ichigo a tu lado.

Él no tenía la mirada en la llama, tampoco en mí… sino en ti, en todo momento en ti. Pareciera analizarte, memorizarte… en caso que algún día volvieras a desaparecer. No, no tiene el valor de decírtelo, ni siquiera de aceptarlo… ¿Cómo tenerlo? Son de mundos diferentes, has vivido mucho más que él… Te aprecia tanto que siquiera pensar en confesarte lo que siente por ti lo aterra, pensando que no le correspondes y que pudieses huir de él de saber sus sentimientos. Se conforma con que estés, da lo mismo el modo, simplemente que no te vayas nunca más de su lado.

-Deberíamos ir a casa, Rukia –te propone antes que empiece la tormenta a volverse más intensa.

-Quizás deberíamos esperar un poco más… si no te molesta, Inoue.

-No, no me molesta para nada, de hecho es mejor que se queden, no es seguro que salgan con este clima.

Otra vez, otra vez vuelvo a fingir… o más bien vuelvo a ser quien soy cuando las sombras me abandonan, cuando la oscuridad no empaña mi corazón. Pero a tu alrededor siempre me relegarás a la penumbra, porque la luz que irradias no permite que nadie más brille a tu alrededor… al menos así eres para él.

La vela se apaga, solo tenía poca mecha.

La luz de un móvil ilumina la habitación. Te molestas, le dices que apague ese aparato, que prefieres la vela, que es más melancólica… que te gusta ver danzar la llama… y te gusta como él te contempla cuando lo haces. Porque lo sabes, sabes lo que le provocas. Te volteas hacia él y en un segundo cruzan sus miradas… con ello lo dicen todo sin cruzar palabra. Sabes que te ama, sabes que no puedes permitirte amarlo, pero lo haces. Lo ocultas, por él, sin saber que él cargaría con lo que sea por estar a tu lado. No quieres que luche contra nadie más, quieres que viva en paz…

Sabes que en algún momento él será realmente parte de tu mundo… y, entonces, podrás confesar lo que habrás guardado por años.

Y, quizás él te siga correspondiendo… o tal vez no. Ese tal vez me da esperanzas… esperanzas de vivir otras cinco veces a su lado, amarlo cinco vidas. Sin saber si esta es la primera de ellas o la última.

-Nos vamos –dijo Ichigo tomándote del brazo –Se hace tarde y no tengo señal, el viejo se preocupará.

Accedes no sin negarte, una discusión, un par de insultos de bajo calibre, un par de forcejeos. Todo por ocultar lo que realmente pasa por sus corazones. Sé que él quiere estar a solas contigo, porque es con la única con quien disfruta compartir su soledad… sé que también quieres estar a solas con él… quizás por la misma razón.

Él te lleva, o tú te lo llevas… no lo sé bien. Siento sus pisadas alejarse por el corredor. Lo alejas de mí como lo hiciste esos 17 meses, presente pero ausente. Disponible pero distante. Vivo… con el corazón en un recuerdo congelado en el tiempo. Y así lo esperarás, congelada toda tú. Tu imagen, tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos… Lo esperarás hasta que finalmente decida unírsete en tu mundo.

Puedes esperar más de cinco vidas, tu presencia es atemporal. Me pregunto si en esas cinco vidas también has estado tú… siempre al final del camino. La luz titila y se ilumina la sala nuevamente. Me encuentro sola, tal como comenzó esta velada… Tomo el móvil para llamarte y preguntarte cómo llegaron a casa.

La oscuridad se ha ido, puedo volver a pensar en que has sido lo mejor que pudo pasar en la vida de Ichigo y que ojalá nunca lo dejes. Que le haces bien, que te admira, que sacas lo mejor de él. Y te agradezco inmensamente por ello… porque verlo feliz hace que yo también lo sea… siempre y cuando no haya oscuridad.


End file.
